Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicles Español
by MinnaFeanturi
Summary: Un AU yaoi sobre Tsubasa, mismos personajes, casi misma historia pero con los personajes mesclados entre si. KuroganeXFay. SyaoranXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

¡Yay, el primer capítulo! Ya se que no viene nada de lenguaje fuerte o cosas así pero pronto saldrás asi que... a disfrutar se ha dicho ^-^.

* * *

_**Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicles (Español)**_

Iba llegando de la batalla contra los onis que amenazaban a Nihon al borde del campo protector creado por la miko y el hechicero del lugar, Tomoyo y Fay, entró en su cuarto en el castillo de Shigarasaki y dejao sus cosas en el suelo con un resoplido. "Tadaima, otoo-san, okaa-san, la batalla ha ido bien, no hubo bajas…" saludó a sus padres en la fotografía que tenía de ambos con una mano cada uno en cada uno de los hombros de Kurogane de sólo 6 años de edad.

Un suave repiqueteo en la puerta llamó su atención y acudió a abrirla recibiendo un gran abrazo que lo llevó al suelo cuando Fay saltó sobre él una vez descorrió la puerta.

"¡Kuro-tan, okaeri!" chilló alegremente el mago sobre él "¿cómo estuvo la batalla? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Hubo heridos? ¿te has enfermado?".

"¿¡A quién llamas 'Kuro-tan'!? ¡Quítate de encima, idiota!" Kurogane empezó a corretear a Fay por todo el lugar hasta que entró la princesa y miko de nihon, Tomoyo.

"Vaya sin duda estas feliz de ver a mi hechicero favorito, ¿na, Fay-chan?" dijo la morena al albino, quien se limpió las uñas en el kimono que llevaba aparentando superioridad.

"Por supuesto, soy tan apuesto que Kuro-min no dejó de pensar en mi ni un instante" dijo como si fuese lo más obvio, causando en Kurogane un sonrojo, nunca lo admitiría pero esa era la verdad, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"¡Baka!" Rugió el más alto antes de empezar nuevamente su cazería, mientras Fay solo reía y hacía 'hyuus', Tomoyo, con una gran sonrisa decidió salir mientras guardaba esa imagen en su galería mental de momentos Kurofay, pero aún detrás de esa sonrisa, sabía que no había forma de evitar la desgracia...

Tras casi media hora de correr tras el albino, ambos optaron por dejar las cosas en paz y ya sentados Kurogane habló "Esta noche regresaré al campamento para seguir protegiendo Nihon, aún hay muchos onis en la barrera".

Al oír esto Fay bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dijó con una sonrisa en el rostro "A veces, en la noche, me pregunto: ¿estará Kuro-puu pensando en mí? ¿Se sentirá tan sólo como yo me siento sin él?".

Kurogane se sonrojó y contestó "claro que lo hago, todo el tiempo" terminó en un susurro que aunque no había sido muy fuerte estaba seguro que Fay había oído, este dibujó una delicada sonrisa en su rostro y aún sin abrir los ojos continuó hablando mientras Kurogane empezó a acercársele "Kuro-tan… yo quería decirte… quería decirte que yo te…" El moreno estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, estiraba la mano como si estuviese a punto de tomar el fruto prohibido del edén, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe causando que ambos dieran un salto del susto, Kurogane alejándose de Fay instantaneamente.

"¡Kurogane, ya terminaste de desempaca…r!" Souma tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver que estaba en compañía de Fay, aún tenía las esperanzas de que el albino no se hubiera enterado del regreso de ambos, quería a Kurogane sólo para ella, y sobre todo, quería a Fay fuera de la vida de ambos.

"¡Eh! Mh, hai" balbuceó el ninja aún sonrojado, entonces el mago se puso de pie y, haciendo una reverencia ante Souma sin realmente verla, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta "¿ehm, mago?".

"Lo que te iba a decir… te lo diré la próxima vez… la próxima vez que vengas de la batalla" volteó a verlo, y dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa de verdad, salió corriendo por el pasillo gritando "¡matta ne, Kuro-sama!".

Kurogane miró hacia la dirección en que desapareció Fay, desilusionado y un tanto enojado por la interrupción, volteó a ver a Souma que lo veía con… con… ¿qué significaba esa mirada? "¿S-si?" dijo algo nervioso "necesitabas algo".

"La verdad venía para ver si me ayudabas a elegir otro caballo, ya que el mío fue herido en la pelea, pero ahora que Fay ya se fue, talvez tu y yo podríamos tener… diversión".

"¿De qué carajos hablas?" No le estaba gustando nada el tono de Souma y mucho menos la forma en que retrocedía hacia su futón mientras movía las caderas de una forma que le parecía fuera de lugar, empezó a sentirse incómodo cuando ella trató de deshacer el nudo de la parte de arriba de su traje, "¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?".

"¿Qué, no es obvio? ¿o qué, no te soy atractiva?".

"Ehm… pues… " Souma soltó una leve risita.

"Vaya… Kuroane resultó ser tímido, ¿eh?".

"Por favor, vete" Ella se sorprendió con la petición e indignada se fue de la habitación pasando junto Kurogane sin verlo, una vez cerró la puerta y escuchó como se alejaban las pisadas, suspiró y se tiró sobre su futón, ¿era esa Souma? ¿¡Souma!? ¿Atractiva? ¿La niña tímida con la que había crecido y entrenado? Bueno, también había crecido junto a Fay, pero él era… ¡era Fay!, al recordar al último no pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas nuevamente "¿Qué ibas a decir?" dijo para sí mismo, aunque ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, lo mismo de aquella vez2...

* * *

Ya era de noche, él se encontraba a la orilla de la ventana de su cuarto, sostenía contra su pecho una fotografía de Kurogane y él cuando eran unos niños, "Kuro…", se escuchó un ruido "¿mh?", se escuchó de nuevo "¿ara?", nuevamente "¿cascabeles?", cerró los ojos disfrutando del sentimiento de paz que le inspiraba el sonido "Alguien… alguien me está llamando", abrió los ojos, ambas orbes oscurecidas por el trance, ya no estaba consiente…

* * *

Hacía una hora que el sol se había puesto, estaba cabalgando junto a otros cuantos guerreros, cuando llegaron al campamento descargaron las provisiones y demás cosas que llevaron, la mayoría se sentó a preparar la comida para esa noche, pero él prefirió acercarse más hacia la barrera, sus instintos de guerrero le decían que algo no estaba bien, al acercarse más vio una figura delante de él, y frente a ella un colosal oni, gritó a los demás ninjas que de inmediato llegaron con sus armas y al acercarse algunos hombre con antorchas se pudo ver algo que dejó sin dudas a nadie de quién era esa persona, cabellos dorados.

"Mago… ¡Mago!" grito desesperado Kurogane mientras, seguido por sus hombres, corrían hacie la bestia para intentar salvar al hechicero.

Entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, el oni bajó la cabeza a la altura de Fay y éste levantó una mano para tocarlo y al hacer esto, una gran luz azulada se desprendió de Fay y el animal que, ya con el brillo que emitían, se distinguió una gran ave plateada que se hizo polvo y entro al cuerpo de Fay.

Algunos dejaron de correr, pero aún así Kurogane siguió, necesitaba saber que Fay se encontraba bien, cuando estaba a unos metros de él, a éste lo brotaron una extrañas alas de la espalda y empezó a elevarse, entre los guerreros se escuchaban sonidos de sorpresa que se tornaron en preocupados sonidos y pasos alarmados al ver cómo su cuerpo empezaba a transparentarse.

Kurogane desesperado saltó y tomó el cuerpo de Fay antes de que éste desapareciera por completo y calló al suelo de espaldas con Fay entre sus brazos, las alas luminosas azules volviéndose millones de plumas que desaparecieron en el cielo "¡Oi, mago!" Fay tenía los ojos cerrados y su piel se empezó a aclarar aun más, "¡Fay!" nada…

De pronto el aire se abrió y de esas ranuras salieron muchos hombres con una careta extraña y vestidos con una larga túnica negra con un símbolo negro y rojo en ambos costados, mismo logo en las extrañas armas que portaban, varios de sus hombre se acercaron y al ver que el albino no lucía mal, cubrieron a Kurogane de los hombres que llegaban.

"Lo mejor será que lo vea Tomoyo-hime" gritó Souma que ahora blandía su espada contra los extraños, "Toma un caballo y llévalo" Kurogane asintió y tomó a Fay en brazos en su caballo hacia el castillo…

* * *

"¡Hahahahaha! ¡Son débiles! ¿Qué no hay nadie más fuerte que yo? ¡Hahahaha!" decía un adolescente de cabello y ojos castaños cubierto de sangre, cuerpos de personas tirados a su alrededor, desde la ventana un hombre de larga cabellera y mirada amable ve como la densa nieve se tiñe de rojo con la sangre de los contrincantes de su protegido.

"Entonces, lo ha hecho de nuevo…" no era pregunta pero aún así buscaba que el adolescente a unos metros de él, idéntico al que se encontraba a los pies del castillo de Celes, se lo confirmara… nuevamente.

"Así es, Ashura, lo hizo… de nuevo"

"¡Hay, Xiaolang! ¿¡Qué haremos con tu gemelo!?" dijo mortificado el rey de tez clara.

* * *

Está una adolescente en una habitación arreglándose rápidamente, sus orbes verdes viendo en dirección de la puerta cada dos minutos, tenía que juntar rápidamente sus cosas antes que el sacerdote llegara a buscarla, no tardaría mucho en encontrar el rey, su onii-san, profundamente dormido, se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello café claro, ahora que lo había logrado tenía que actuar rápido para poder salir del castillo de Clow de una vez por todas, antes que Yukito la detuviera para enfrentar a Touya…

* * *

Por fin llegó al castillo de Shigarasaki, desmontó al caballó sin siquiera pensar en amarrarlo para que no escapase o fuese robado, sólo quería llegar ante Tomoyo, sólo ella podía salvar a Fay, llegó al gran salón del trono donde ella lo esperaba con una mirada preocupada.

"Hime…"

"¿Deseas que no muera?" le interrumpió la miko.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo tengo el poder de ver en sueños, sé lo que sucederá, pero no puedo ver todo, si no haces nada él morirá, ¿deseas salvarlo?"

"Si, con todas mis fuerzas"

"Entonces te enviaré con la bruja de las dimensiones, ella te ayudará en tu misión" dicho esto, levantó una mano y el suelo a su alrededor se volvió rojo vino y empezó a tragárselos "Te confío a ti la vida de Fay" fue lo último que dijo antes de que el agujero rojo los absorbiera por completo.

* * *

"¡¿Pero que está haciendo, Ashura-ou?!" gritaba Syaoran mientras una gota azul marino lo jalaba hacia sus adentros.

"Has dicho que querías ser más fuerte, pero ya no queda nadie en Celes más fuerte que tu" se explicó el rey de larga cabellera negra y túnica blanca con adorno negros.

"¡Pero no tiene que ser tan drástico!" gruñó el adolescente.

"Vaya, cómo odio las despedidas, pero supongo que debo darte una despedida decente ya que te marchas" dijo melodramáticamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para contener un falso sollozo "Yo también te extrañaré".

"¡Si tu eres el que me está orzando a irme, loco!"

"Pero antes de que te vayas te pondré esto" juntó ambos pulgares e índices formando un círculo del cual salió disparado un círculo con un contenido extraño hacia la frente de Syaoran.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un 'shu'"

"¿Shu?" fue lo último que pudo formular antes que la masa azul lo venciera y envolviese completamente.

A su espalda se incorporó Xiaolang y preguntó "Ashur-ou, ¿a dónde envió a mi gemelo?"

"A otra dimensión…"

* * *

Ya había completado el hechizo para ir a otra dimensión, empezó a ser cubierta por una nubre purpurea y densa cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, los ojos dorados de Yukito se abrieron de lo asombrados que estaba, no puedo decirle nada más que un "cuídate" con la mirada cuando las verdes se clavaron en las doradas diciendo "entiéndeme".

* * *

Cayó del cielo en un lugar extraño frente a una mujer con un vestido negro con detalles grises y un peinado sofisticado, empezó a llover y ella simplemente lo veía con sus ojos del mismo color que los de Kurogane que parecían buscar dentro de su alma, y así era, pues levantó la cabeza en señal de autoridad antes de anunciar: "Yo soy la bruja dimensional".

"Por favor… te lo ruego… ¡salva a Fay!" exclamó Kurogane ante ella, necesitaba que el rubio recobrara su temperatura, estaba demasiado frío.

Entonces la bruja dejó de mirarlo y dijo: "ya vienen".

De pronto a sus lados dos burbujas se formaron y esfumaron tan rápido como habían aparecido, del lado derecho apareció un muchacho con un gran abrigo y del izquierdo una jovencita, ambos voltearon a ver a la bruja y él desesperado repitió: "Por favor salva al mago".


	2. Ayuda

¡Waaa! ¡Tengo reviews!... Es la primera vez que recibo reviews...

**Bojik Ivanov: **¡¡¡Yay!!! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Ju, fuiste el número 1 en dejar un review, ¡arigatou gozaimasu!

**karo-andromeda: ** O_O wow... Gracias... me siento halagada, no crei que fuera a sorprender tanto la idea del fic... así que me esforzaré, ¡para que esa carita de Tomoyo sorprendida no desaparezca!

**Poseidón: **no se si ahorita cuente como actualizar rápido (que lo dudo) pero es que he estado ocupada y no pude ni pensar en lo que seguiría del fic... pero muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Emeraude-hime: **Juas, pues veras... esta en clasificación M por que pronto habrá escenas fuertes, o esa era mi idea... talvez cambie la clasificación dentro de poco, y sobre las batallas de Fay... ¡no lo había pensado! XD, así que lo único que queda es esperar a ver que se me ocurre, ¡gracias por tu comentario!

**Carito-fox: **¡Wii, te gustó! Ehem... pues en el fic Fay y Kuro-chan son mayores que Syaoran y Sakura, como en la serie, a menos que alguien desee que sea al revez, entonces creo que quedaría a votación, entonces creo que por este capítulo tendré que dejar sin especificar las edades...

**Neko-d: **creo que me demoré, pero he estado ocupada, como voy a la prepa en la tarde si no me fijo en la hora no llego a la escuela XD.

_Bueno... la verdad es que aunque ya tengo el episodio... realmente me entró una duda y sería injusto que no cumpla lo que le dije a Carito-fox... Me ha preguntado si Fai y Kuro son mayores que Syao y Saku... y pues... para ser sincera... no se cómo lo preferirían los lectores que si hayan gustado de mi fic... así que se queda a votación._

_**Por favor mándenme sus reviews para saber cómo preferirían que fuesen las edades**__...____obviamente según reciba los votos será como lo escriba y ya que sólo 6 personas han dejado review... mi mínimo de votos será 5 (nunca se sabe si se pueden meter a Internet cuando es necesario xD) esto no quiere decir que sólo contaré esos 5 votos, si llegan más obvio que los contaré a todos... así que porfavor díganme que piensan._

Atte. Minako Sayaka 


	3. Hiatus

Saludos y disculpas:

Antes que nada siento mucho el decirles que este no es un cap tulo, si, ya tengo casi todo el cap tulo, pero, en caso de que no hayan leido mi profile, gracias al fallecimiento de mi m s querida abuela no voy a actualizar por un rato... intentar acordarme de que era lo que iba a escribir para el final del cap tulo, pero con todo esto la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para nada.

No se si tarde mucho para escribir nuevamente, a n si me siento mejor dentro de poco acabo de entrar a la escuela este 10 de agosto y voy en el turno vespertina, adem s de que es extremadamente probable que vaya a estar mucho tiempo en casa de mi abuela para acompa ar a mi tia abuela (es mayor que mi abuela, de hecho era la mayor de todos mis tios abuelos) que esta muy triste al haber tenido que presenciar c mo la ltima de sus hermanitos la dejaba, sin mencionar que su salud no es muy buena y tiene que tomar muchos medicamentos (de lo cual se encargaba mi abuela que nno se le olvidara).

Tal vez a muchos de ustedes no les interese la historia de mi vida y menos la de mi abuelita, pero ruego lo entiendan y por favor tengan paciencia.

~|Minako Sayaka|~ 


End file.
